X-Men: Destiny
X-Men: Destiny is a video game based on the X-Men comic book series. It was developed by Silicon Knights and published by Activision. The game was released in North America on September 27, 2011 for the PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, and Nintendo DS consoles. The writer of the story line, Mike Carey, is also the writer of the X-Men: Legacy comic book series. Gameplay In X-Men: Destiny, players are put in the role of new mutants who join the X-Men or the Brotherhood of Mutants; they have to make choices to decide the ultimate destiny of their character. X-Men: Destiny places an emphasis on "choice", as opposed to a more traditional linear type of gameplay. According to the official press release, "the all-new original video game casts players as new mutant recruits in a rich, branching storyline that features a deep element of choice and gives players ultimate control of their destiny". Throughout the game, players collect power enhancements called "X-Genes." Every X-Gene can unlock three types of abilities: offensive, defensive, and utility. X-Genes can be mixed and matched as the player sees fit for a unique experience. Some retailers packaged the game with exclusive pre-order bonuses. Those who pre-ordered on Amazon.com received an early unlock code for Emma Frost's outfit and X-Genes; Best Buy offered an early unlock code of Juggernaut's costume and X-Genes; and Game Stop's pre-ordering customers received Havok's suit and X-Genes. Plot X-Men Destiny is based in San Francisco, which has been divided into human and mutant areas due to a conflict between the two groups. The game begins at a peace rally being held in memory of the deceased Professor X, where the player chooses from one of three mutant characters name Aimi, Adrain, and Grant to play as, who have been originally created for the game. The game allows for them to decide which mutants become their allies and enemies through choices made in the course of the story. The peace rally held in San Francisco by the Mutant Response Division Chief Luis Reyes quickly turns into a disaster as the rally is attacked by an unknown force. Immediately after, the latent mutant powers are awakened and Adrain, Aimi, and Grant is forced to defend civilians in the area from the Purifiers, an anti-mutant extremist organization. While being guided by Emma Frost, the player character meets mutants from both the X-Men and Brotherhood of Mutants and sides with either group as they goes after Cameron Hodge, leader of the Purifiers. Hodge is wearing a power armor and personally joins the hunt for mutants, while many characters wonder why the Purifiers are capturing mutants alive instead of killing them. The player character eventually corners Hodge on top of a building but the fight is interrupted as Magneto, who is accused by Reyes for attacking the rally, drops a steel bridge on top the combat zone. Aimi, Grant, and Adrain is saved by Nightcrawler at the last moment and teleported to China Town, where they are tasked to find Gambit. Gambit left the X-Men after the death of Professor X and currently operates a casino in the town. After meeting him, Gambit asks them to help him raid a Purifier warehouse which contains the technology Purifiers uses against the mutants. After the raid, Gambit gives them the location of the secret underground lab that Purifiers hold captured mutants. At the lab, they meets several captured mutants such as Quicksilver, Surge and Colossus and meets the U-Men, a group of anti-mutant soldiers that somehow use power drained from mutants. With their help, they eventually defeats Sublime in the lab and saves the mutants. Going after the intel gained by X-Men, Grant goes after a secret undergound base used by Hodge and Purifiers. Along the road, he meets Wolverine and Reyes again but Wolverine goes berserk for some unknown reason and attacks Reyes and Grant is forced to continue alone. He eventually find Hodge who is now wearing a more powerful power armor with captured mutant powers. Hodge states that with the power drained from Pixie and Caliban, they will be able to find and capture any mutant they want. He also slips that he is helped by some other group or person. After the fight, Hodge falls from the generator tower and is killed. Depending of their choice, either goes to Cyclops or Mystique with the new found information and is tasked with finding Pixie and Caliban. The player eventually find Caliban and with the aid of Forge, realizes that the person who is pulling the strings so far is none other than Bastion, the robot who killed Professor X. Bastion somehow survived and uploaded himself to the MRD satellite and it is revealed that Reyes also works for him. With Caliban's help, they find Pixie but the helicopter carrying her gets shot down by a laser beam and crashes. The player eventually finds the crash site but the wreckage explodes and Pixie is killed in the blast. Immediately after, regardless of their choices so far, Magneto accuses Cyclops of shooting down the helicopter and attacks both Cyclops and the mutants alongside the Juggernaut. After the fight, Magneto gives the player a chance to join the Brotherhood and Adraqin is forced to make a decision. Regardless of which side the player chooses, they are tasked to find and eliminate Reyes who seems to have mind control powers to influence other mutants. Reyes plans to amplify his power with Bastion's satellite so he can control any mutant on the Earth. After fighting several allied mutants and saving them from Reyes' mind-control, Adrain eventually finds the broadcasting tower used by Reyes and shuts down the signal with the aid of both Cyclops and Magneto. Bastion however, downloads himself into Reyes' mind and takes control of him, who is now wearing an even more powerful version of the armor Hodge was wearing. Bastion also sends several Sentinel robots to the fight. After taking out both Reyes' Sentinel and himself, Reyes states that he wishes to surrender to the authorities, to which Adrain, Aimi, or Grant responds that they (either X-Men or Brotherhood) are the law now. Ending depends on who the player sides at the end of Chapter 7. *If Aimi, Adrain, and Grant sides with X-Men, Cyclops and rest of the team is seen watching the remains of the city and promising that they will create a world where mutants and humans can live in peace. Cyclops states that there's another storm coming that might be worse than the ones they endured. Cyclops tells the new heroes that it is good to know that they are with them. *If Aimi, Adrain, and Grant sides with the Brotherhood of Mutants, Magneto and them are seen watching the ruins of the city, with Magneto declaring the formation of a mutant-only nation and says that he will teach the new villains how to survive in this world that despises mutants. Playable Characters Players have a choice of three new mutants at the beginning of the game. * Adrian Luca: Born in Los Angeles, California, Adrian is the son of an anti-mutant extremist who was killed in battle. His father’s associates called themselves “Purifiers,” and under their care Adrian was educated to hate all mutants and conditioned to seek revenge for his father’s murder. The Purifiers have trained Adrian to be a soldier in their army of “pure-blooded” Homo sapiens. *'Aimi Yoshida': Born in Fuji City, Japan, Aimi was smuggled out of Japan by her mutant parents before their family could be incarcerated in the new mutant camps. She arrived in San Francisco hidden on a tanker ship. She is too young and frightened to appreciate her parents’ motivations for sending her away, instead feeling only the bitterness and anger of abandonment. *'Grant Alexander': Born in Sandersville, Georgia, Grant is a college freshman who dreams of becoming a professional football player. He hopes to land a spot this year on the University of California, Berkeley, varsity squad. Grant has no interest in politics and knows little about the ongoing mutant/human conflict. Category:Content